Résistance
by Karen Killa
Summary: Iolanthe Potter est bien plus intelligente et déterminée que ce que les autres pensaient, déterminée à ne plus jamais être aussi vulnérable que lors du rituel de résurrection de Voldemort. Déterminée à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Female Harry.


Iolanthe Potter, fille de James et Lily Potter, était beaucoup de chose mais elle n'était pas une idiote et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était d'être vulnérable, ça et la trahison. Pourtant elle connaissait que trop bien ces deux émotions, beaucoup trop bien à son goût et elle en avait assez. Depuis des années elle était forcée de courber l'échine, d'obéir aux demandes de personnes qu'elle ne respectait pas, qu'elle n'aimait pas, ou tout simplement qui n'avait aucun droit à lui donner des ordres. Elle avait cédé, souhaitant se faire accepter, souhaitant être aimée, et protégée, cela désespérément mais plus maintenant. Quatre ans depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et cela faisait quatre ans que sa vie avait été en danger au moins une fois chaque année, et quand elle disait une fois c'était un minimum. Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Le Choipeau avait eu raison de dire qu'elle avait des capacités pour les quatre maisons, elle était intelligente, loyale, brave mais aussi elle était déterminée et prête à faire beaucoup pour arriver à ses fins. Elle avait bien plus de points communs avec Tom Elvis Jedusor qu'elle ne le voudrait, et c'était normal vu qu'ils avaient eu des vies plutôt similaires. Tom haï à l'orphelinat tandis qu'elle l'était par les Dursley, qui la haïssaient et n'avaient jamais rien fait pour le cacher, la principale différence était qu'elle voulait être aimée plutôt que crainte. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait des amis plutôt que des serviteurs et si Voldemort estimait que l'amour était une faiblesse, et bien elle serait heureuse de lui prouver le contraire.

Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur ses parents, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas partis avec leurs proches et elle même pour être en sécurité, loin de la guerre, plutôt que de se dissimuler sous un sortilège, mais elle n'était pas ainsi. Oh elle n'allait pas fuir, mais c'était parce qu'elle savait que ce serait inutile, Voldemort la traquerait, elle l'avait trop humilié, affaibli en lui échappant de la sorte pour qu'il en soit autrement. Il avait voulu prouver à ses minions sa puissance, à lui, et sa faiblesse, à elle, mais elle avait réussi à s'échapper, prenant le corps de Cédric avec elle. Sans compter qu'elle avait le sentiment que le directeur de Poudlard ne la laisserait pas partir aisément non plus, il y avait eu bien trop de coïncidences, d'attaques sur Poudlard où elle était la seule à pouvoir empêcher une crise...

Iolanthe n'était pas une idiote, elle savait repérer une manipulation, elle avait des années d'expériences où elle avait observé les Dursley qui manipulaient le reste du quartier, la faisant passer pour une gamine dangereuse et déséquilibrée. Ils s'entendraient bien avec Rita Skeeter. Enfin s'ils réussissaient à oublier le détail qu'elle était une sorcière. Dans tous les cas elle était manipulée pour devenir une sorte d'arme ou quelque chose du même genre, pourquoi elle l'ignorait mais elle allait tout faire pour le découvrir. Sa vie en dépendait probablement, ou en tout cas sa tranquillité.

"Hey, je t'ignorais trop ?" demanda Iolanthe lorsque le petit dragon qu'elle avait pioché pour la première tâche, qu'elle avait choisi d'appeler Opale vu que c'était sa pierre favorite.

Elle avait lié sa magie à celle qui existait dans la petite créature magique, ne voulant pas qu'elle arrête d'être animé, et se baladait avec presque partout depuis. Opale était donc naturellement venue avec elle chez les Dursley. Elle était installé au bureau de Dudley, ou plutôt à ce qui avait été son bureau, voyant sa chambre, Dobby et Winky n'avaient pas perdu de temps à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour arranger tout. Elle avait choisi de se lier aux deux elfes de maison, ayant compris les indices peu subtils de Dobby et voulant également aider WInky qui avait très mal vécu la mort de ses anciens maîtres, sans compter le fait qu'elle avait été congédié.

Iolanthe avait hésité à le faire, non pas parce qu'elle craignait Hermione, quoique c'était en effet une inquiétude. Son amie brune avait une opinion tranchée sur la question et c'était difficile de lui faire comprendre que les choses étaient plus compliquées qu'elle ne le croyait. Iolanthe était contre l'esclavage, elle savait ce que c'était après tout, les Dursley avaient été loin d'être tendre envers elle, lui donnant un grand nombre de tâches à faire, très peu de nourriture, des mots cruels, même des coups et elle avait dormi dans un placard pendant dix ans. Elle n'avait certes jamais du se punir elle même, mais elle avait quand même une idée de ce que les elfes de maisons placés dans les familles qui les traitaient avec cruauté. Cependant elle avait parlé à plusieurs elfes de maison, ils aimaient travailler ainsi, ils avaient même besoin des liens entre eux et les sorciers pour vivre. Les choses avaient besoin de changer, il n'était pas normal qu'il y ait la possibilité d'une telle cruauté envers n'importe qui, même s'ils n'étaient pas humains, ça ne changeait rien. Là dessus Iolanthe était d'accord, mais elle ne comptait pas non plus aider sa meilleure amie à les forcer à voir son point de vue.

Si Iolanthe avait hésité à se lier à Dobby et Winky c'était qu'elle n'avait pas été sûre de ce dont avait besoin les elfes de maison, elle ne pouvait pas leur offrir un grand espace, elle n'avait qu'une chambre et c'était la plus petite de la maison. Cependant les deux elfes avaient réussi à se trouver une place dans le grenier, vu que Pétunia n'y montait pour ainsi dire jamais, cela allait très bien à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

"Winky a votre repas Miss. Winky a aussi des potions." dit Winky en transplanant dans sa chambre, qui était certainement très différente de ce qu'elle avait connu avant.

Le bureau en plastique et avec un pied cassé avait été changé en un beau bureau en bois, le lit avec le matelas abîmé était devenu un magnifique lit deux places, extrêmement confortable. Voulant que leur maîtresse aille le mieux possible, les deux elfes se chargeaient de préparer tout ses repas, ils s'étaient même procurés des potions pour palier aux carences dont souffrait Iolanthe, pour lui permettre de se remettre de la malnutrition dont elle avait souffert. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines depuis le début des vacances scolaires, pourtant la jeune fille de quatorze ans, presque quinze, allait mieux que jamais. Les deux elfes ne la laissaient pas rater le moindre repas, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait souvent fait à Poudlard, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était inquiète ou qu'elle se sentait beaucoup trop observée, ce qui arrivait très régulièrement, surtout cette dernière année. Le tournoi des trois sorciers avait été absolument horrible, du début à la fin, avec tous les gens qui l'avaient accusé de tricher, de chercher à attirer l'attention, puis le stress que ça avait été, sans compter la fin, elle n'aimait pas penser à la troisième épreuve, c'était le plus douloureux de tout. Pas tellement la blessure au bras ou encore les résidus du sortilège _Doloris_, qui avaient cessé, la seule exception était lorsqu'elle tirait un peu trop sur ses muscles, ce qu'elle avait beaucoup fait.

La troisième tâche l'avait secoué, bien plus que les autres semblaient le comprendre, particulièrement Sirius qui l'avait abandonné sans une hésitation, un fait qu'elle avait du mal à avaler, mais il n'était pas le seul. Elle revoyait la mort de Cédric dans ses cauchemars, la voix de Voldemort qui ordonnait de tuer Cédric, '**Tue l'autre**', suivi de celle de Queudver qui lançait le sortilège de mort. Ce n'était qu'un exemple de cauchemar, elle se revoyait aussi attachée et torturée, ou pire attachée tandis que ceux qu'elle aimait été torturé à sa place. Sans les présences ô combien réconfortantes d'Hedwige, son amie si fidèle, d'Opale ainsi que de Dobby et Winky, Iolanthe ignorait ce qu'elle serait devenue.

Ils lui donnaient de la force, de la motivation, sans compter l'aide très utile de Dobby et Winky qui la soignait, elle ignorait où ils avaient trouvé ces potions, mais ils lui avaient assuré que c'était parfait pour elle, avec son record médical et que c'était légal. Elle n'avait pas été stupide, elle n'avait pas avalé une potion sans savoir ce que c'était, ce serait de la folie, mais elle en avait entendu parler au cours de sa troisième année, lorsqu'elle avait séjournée au Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait appris beaucoup au cours de ses semaines, elle avait écouté bien des conversations et elle avait discuté avec certains commerçants, particulièrement Florian Fortarôme, qui lui en avait parlé, inquiet pour elle, néanmoins elle n'avait pas su à qui s'adresser pour en obtenir, Madame Pomfresh n'en avait certainement pas parlé lors de ses multiples visites à l'infirmerie.

Elle avait fait des progrès en potion, grâce à Dobby étrangement, apparemment la mère de Lucius Malefoy avait souvent utilisé l'elfe pour l'aider lorsqu'elle faisait des potions. Il pouvait donc répondre aux multiples questions d'Iolanthe, ainsi que lui prodiguer des livres complémentaires. Faire son devoir de potion était certainement plus aisé à présent, elle comprenait bien mieux les 'leçons' de Rogue, si on pouvait appeler ça des leçons vu qu'il se contentait de critiquer tout le monde après avoir affiché la recette de la leçon au tableau. Elle se refusait d'appeler Rogue professeur, pas après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dite en classe, pas avec un comportement aussi horrible, il ne serait jamais resté professeur dans le monde moldu, ça elle en était sûre.

"Miss." appela Winky, attirant l'attention de Iolanthe qui avait mangé le délicieux repas préparé par ses elfes de maison et bu ses potions, même si elles étaient vraiment horribles, elles étaient aussi efficaces.

"Oui Winky." demanda Iolanthe en se forçant à sourire. "Qu'il y a t'il ?"

"Winky a trouvé cette malle Miss, ça appartenait à la Mère de Miss." dit Winky hésitante en claquant des doigts et en faisant en effet apparaître une belle malle avec les initiales de Lily Evans gravés. "Winky mal agi ?"

"Non, Winky tu as très bien agi. Merci beaucoup." dit Iolanthe en s'agenouillant pour prendre l'elfe dans ses bras, elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais c'était de joie, elle était si heureuse d'avoir un tel objet devant elle. Quelque chose qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Elle avait la cape d'invisibilité de son père, ainsi que la carte des maraudeurs, mais elle n'avait rien de Lily Evans.

Ses paroles ainsi que son geste, provoqua des larmes de la part de Winky, au début la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes paniquait lorsque cela se produisait, elle n'était pas très douée avec les émotions de ce genre, certainement pas de tels émois, mais elle s'était habituée, elle avait appris à faire avec et à mieux gérer la situation. C'était nécessaire, Winky était extrêmement émotive, elle doutait beaucoup d'elle même après les actions des Croupton, même chose pour Dobby. Ils étaient supposés être ses serviteurs, mais Iolanthe ne les voyait pas ainsi, ils étaient des amis, sa famille même.

"Je dois aller courir, mais excellent travail, le petit déjeuner était délicieux Winky." sourit Iolanthe en se relevant. "J'aime beaucoup les habits que tu m'as trouvé, si tu peux en avoir d'autre, cela serait bien. C'est agréable d'avoir des habits à sa taille autre que l'uniforme."

"Winky peut faire cela Miss, Miss doit avoir des bons habits." dit Winky avec fermeté.

"Miss, Dobby a les informations que Miss voulait." dit Dobby en apparaissant à son tour. "Mr Diggory est touché que vous vouliez venir Miss. Dobby peut vous conduire à l'enterrement Miss, c'est dans quatre jours."

"Merci Dobby, s'il n'a rien contre ma présence, alors j'y serais." dit Iolanthe, elle était un peu hésitante, elle ne pensait pas être la bienvenue c'était pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à Dobby de voir si les parents de Cédric étaient pour ou contre qu'elle vienne. Vu qu'ils étaient d'accord, elle irait, ce ne serait pas facile, probablement douloureux aussi mais elle voulait honorer Cédric et sa mémoire. Il méritait bien ça, et qu'importe l'opinion de Dumbledore et des autres.

Tout en courant dans le quartier, Iolanthe repensait à ses rencontres avec Cédric, il avait été quelqu'un de bien qui méritait vraiment mieux que ça, qu'une mort pareille. Sans compter que Fudge semblait déterminé à ignorer le meurtre de Cédric, tout en ruinant sa réputation à elle. Elle avait ignoré au début les journaux, mais Winky l'avait alerté, elle avait l'habitude de suivre les informations, les grandes lignes comme les plus petites dû à son service de Bartemius Croupton, même chose pour Dobby avec les Malefoy quoique ça n'avait pas été pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait vraiment été un excellent attrapeur, un très bon joueur, très fair-play, il avait été poli et il avait été un des rares Poufsouffle à ne pas la traiter comme une lépreuse en seconde année, cela même avant qu'Hermione ne soit une des victimes du basilick.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Iolanthe après être revenu chez les Dursley après plusieurs tours de quartiers, se remettre en forme n'était pas évident, même si elle faisait du Quidditch. Elle ne mangeait pas avec les Dursley, mais là elle avait besoin de la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, voire plus. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver Dudley dans la cuisine, il était en train d'étudier, et ça ne semblait pas évident, il avait l'air frustré.

"Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?" demanda brusquement Dudley. "Tu veux te moquer parce que je ne comprends rien ?"

"C'est logique que tu ais du mal à comprendre, il te manque les bases, c'est moi qui faisais tes devoirs et donc tu n'apprenais pas tes leçons." pointa calmement Iolanthe.

"Il y a un point ?" persista Dudley.

"J'ai un marché à te proposer. Je t'aide à comprendre tes leçons, je te les explique pour que tu aies des bonnes notes après, ou que tu en aies des meilleures. Le tout discrètement, sans en parler à tes copains." dit Iolanthe.

"En échange de quoi ?" demanda Dudley.

"En échange tu m'apprends à me battre. Je veux pouvoir me défendre." dit fermement Iolanthe. "Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Marché conclu ?"

"Marché conclu." accepta Dudley en lui serrant la main.


End file.
